Le bon & la brute
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Faite pas attention au titre... l'histoire, ben... ça commence au cinema et je sais pas où ça va finir... Yaoi MaxXKai
1. Intro

Kamatari : Yo ! Chui de retour ! Et avec des nouveaux persos ! **Montré vous mes super joueurs de toupies !**

Tyson : **Salut ! C'est moi, le plus grand beybladeur du monde ! Qui veux des autographes ?**

Kamatari : (file un grand coup sur la tête de Tyson) Ferme-la ! Y'a que moi qui est le droit de crier ici. Donc, comme vous l'avez remarquer, les nouveaux persos vienne de l'anime Beyblade. (cherche du regard) Y sont où les Demolition Boys ?

Tyson : Quoi ? Comment ça, les Demolition Boys ? Je te signal que c'est les Bladebreakers les champions du monde !

Kamatari : M'en fou ! J'veux voir Tala !… Mais au faite… T'es tout seul ? O.o

Tyson : Non. Les autres devrait plus tarder. Tiens ! Les voilà !

Max & Kenny : Boujour !

Ray : Salut !

Kai : …

Kamatari : Yo ! Chui contente de vous voir ! J'avais peur de devoir me taper le guignole toute seule.

Tyson : (yeux en feu) Tu parle de qui là ?

Kamatari : (agitant les mains) De personne, de personnes ! Range Dragoon ! (se tournant ver les autres) Y manque encore beaucoup de monde, dis donc. Ça va pas être simple d'écrire des fanfics comme ça.

Ray : A propos, j'aimerais bien savoir quel genre de fic tu écrit.

Max : Ouais qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

Kamatari : Bah ! Je sais pas trop. On pourrais commencé par un Max X Kai, par exemple.

Tous ?

Max : Heu… excuse-moi, mais… qu'est-ce que tu entend par… Max X Kai ?

Ray : Tu veux dire que tu vas faire entré que Max et Kai dans ta fic ?

Kamatari : Non. Y'aura tous les autres persos, seulement ça sera centré sur une histoire d'amour entre Max et Kai !

Tous : (re) ? O.O

Max : C-C'est pas vrai, tu blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Kamatari : Et non !

Max : Mais…

Kamatari : Prépare ton rouge a lèvre, Maxou. Car tu va avoir l'honneur d'être le premier a pouvoir embrasser la tendre bouche du tout puissant Kai !

Max : Au seeecours !

Tyson : T'inquiète pas, Max. on est avec toi !

Ray : Ouais ! Si tu en meur, on te vengeras !

Kenny : Oui ! Et on donneras ta toupie a Kamatari qu'elle puisse joué elle aussi.

Kai : (pense) Cette fille est folle ! Ça promet !


	2. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voici donc la fic Max X Kai que j'ai promis !

Tala : ça fait combien de temps que tu l'a promis ?

Heu… une éternité ! mais… T'es enfin arrivé toi ?

Tala : Ouais. On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir… Je peux partir maintenant ?

Non. Vu que t'entre pas dans la fic je veux que tu reste avec moi pour le mot de la fin !

Tala : (soupir) est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

(sourir sadique) Non.

Tala : Bon ben alors bouge toi que je puisse filer.

Alors passons a la fic directement. Tala: Attend une seconde ! T'oublirais pas quelque chose ? Non. Quoi? ………………… Le Disclaimer! 

Tala: Bingo!

…

Tala: … … Ben vas-y, fait le!

Snif… Les persos de beyblade sont pas a moooooieeeuuuu! Ouin! (pleure)

Tala: Faite que cette fic débile sois pas trop longue parce que je vais pas tenir très longtemps avec cette folle!

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX 

A deux jours du tournoi, les bladebreakers lojaient dans un hotel depuis une semaine. Ayant eu une semaine d'entraînement acharné, ils décidèrent de passer une soirée sans beyblade, pour une fois. Assis dans le salon (sauf Kai qui était sur le balcon), ils cherchaient quelque chose a faire pour passer une bonne soirée.

Tyson: Et si on allait au restaurant?

Ray: Tyson…

Tyson: Quoi?

Ray: On vient de dîner…

Max laissa échapper un léger rire.

Kenny: Moi je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. Le tournoi commence après demain, et après l'entraînement, il faut savoir se reposer.

Tyson: Mais c'est en passant une bonne soirée qu'on se repose… Eh! Je sais! Et si on allait au cinema?

Max: Ouais! Bonne idée!

Kenny: Ouais! Cool!

Dizzy: Tu change vite d'avis, dis donc!

Kenny: Heu…

Ray: Moi ça me paraît être une bonne idée! Kai, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? On pourrais aller au cinoche?

Le capitaine, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, s'apuya au mur en face du reste de l'équipe et croisa les bras (comme d'hab' quoi!).

Kai: Pourquoi tu m'demande a moi?

Ray: Parce que tu est le capitaine. C'est toi qui décide ce qu'on doit faire.

Kai: Dans ce cas, aller vous coucher. Car demain je vous lèves tôt pour l'entraînement.

Tyson: Quoi?

Ray: Mais, Kai…

Kai: Tu m'a demander mon avis, je te l'ai donné. Maintenant faite ce que vous vous voulez, j'en ai rien a foutre.

Tyson: Ouf!

Ray: Bon. Je vous propose d'aller voir quels films y'a. pis si jamais on rentre. Ok?

Max: Ouais. Tu viens Kai?

Kai: Non. Amusez-vous si vous voulais, moi je reste!

Max: Aller! S'il-te-plaît! Pour une fois qu'on va passé une soirée tous ensemble sans parler de beyblade. Ça seras pas drôle sans toi!

Tyson: A parce que tu trouve que ça seras plus drôle avec monsieur-je-reste-de-marbre?

Max: Heu… ben, heu…

Kai: Laisse tomber, Max. de toute façon je n'ai pas envi de venir.

Max: Aller, Kai! C'est vrai, quoi! T'es le capitaine, tu devrait restait avec le reste de l'équipe. Fait ton boulot, un peu!

Kai: Quoi?

Max: Heu… rien.

Le blond souria comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'il venait de dire.

XxxxxX

Tyson: Bon alors. Quel film on regarde?

Ce fut la question qu'il posa arrivé au cinema. Toute l'équipe était là! Toute? Non! … Ha, ben si! Toute l'équipe était là! Même Kai. Il s'emblait vexé par ce que lui avait dit Max et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était venu. Le blond, lui, semblait gené d'avoir parler comme ça a son capitaine. Il restait son cesse derière Ray, comme pour se cacher.

Ray: Et si on regardait celui-là. Il a l'air bien.

Tyson: Ah, ouais. Bonne idée.

Kenny: Si vous voulez.

Kai: …

Max: Mais… C'est un film d'horreur…

Tyson: Et alors, Maxou? T'a peur?

Max: Non, non… C'est juste que… Ho, regardez! Le Monde de Narnia! Y paraît qu'il est cool, comme film!

Tyson: C'est pour les mômes, Max. Nous, on vas voir un film d'horreur! Allez, venez

Max: Ok…

XxxxxX Pendant le film…

Tyson était completement dans le film. Les deux mains agripés aux acoudoirs, penché en avant, on aurais dit qu'il se retenait de pas hurler 'ATTENTION, DERIÈRE TOI!'

Kenny regardait plus Tyson a côté de lui que le film. C'est vrai que la scéne était plutôt marrante a voir!

Max completement enfoncé dans son siège se retenait de pas prendre ses genoux dans ces bras pour se cacher le visage. Il semblait mort de peur.

Ray mangeait du pop-corn et suivait le film avec des yeux attentif. (Il attirait pas l'attention lui, au moins!)

Kai en était a son 61ème soupir et semblait s'ennuyé a mourir.

XxxxxX Après le film, de retour a l'hotel…

Tyson: J'ai rarement vu un film aussi bien.

Ray: C'était pas mal. Mais j'ai vu mieux.

Tyson: Eh, Max!

Max: O-oui?

Tyson: ça va? T'a pas eu trop peur?

Il souria au blond d'un air moqueur.

Max: N-non. Pas du tout.

Tyson: Menteur! J'ai cru que le cinema allait s'écroulé, tellement tu tremblait!

Ray rigola de la plaisanterie de Tyson, mais Max ne semblais pas trouver ça drôle.

Kenny: Eh, les mecs. Je viens de recevoir un mail de M. Dickenson. Demain matin on doit aller le voir pour qu'il nous explique le déroulement du tournoi.

Ray: Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX A suiiiiiivreeeee! 

Tala: Tu fesait pas un oneshot?

Ben si, mais j'arrive pas a en faire, je sais pas pourquoi… Oh mon dieu, je soufre de chapitrophobie! (paniquer)

Tala: … --

(paniquer, paniquer)

Tala: Non, a mon avis, tu soufre de quelque chose de bien plus grave.

(panique plus) Quoi, quoi?

Tala: La folie du Yaoi! Ça rang completement fou! Et en plus c'est contagieux, vu que la plupart des fanfikeuse l'on choper.

Tiens, c'est vrai que je peux pas écrire de fic sans yaoi. ( se redresse, les mains sur les hanches) TREMBLEZ, PETIT BISHONEN, FACE A LA FANFIKEUSE ATEINTE PAR LA FOLIE DU YAOI! AHAHAHAHAH!

Tala: O.O Faite que je l'atrappe pas. Par pitié faite que je l'atrappe pas!


	3. Chapter 2

Yo ! La folle est de retour !

Tala : Quoi ? Déjà ?

Comment ça déjà ? ça fait une semaine que j'ai écrit le premier chapitre ! il était temps que j'écrive le deuxième, non ?

Max : tu sais, nous on était pas préssés !

Tyson : ouais. Encore une semaine de vacance sans te suporter, ça nous aurais pas fait de mal !

Sympa ! Dites tout de suite que vous en avez marre de moi.

Kai : On en a marre de toi !

Tala : en plus, ta fic est nulle ! T'a juste reçu qu'une rewiew !

Snif (pleure) ouinnnnnn ! 'zête méchannnnnnnt !

Tala : et c'est repartit pour les pleures --

Bryan : Bon, ben, a nous de nous occuper de la suite alors. Beyblade n'appartiens pas a cette folle.

Tala : T'en mieux !

Ray : et pour répondre a la seule et unique rewieweuse Kalas1209: merci et voila la suite ! ou bien : tu peux dire la vérité cette histoire est nulle et tu veux pas lire la suite !

Tala : enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse : voila le chapitre 2 !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX 

Les Bladebreakers dormait tous a point fermer, sauf Max qui n'arrivait pas a fermer l'œil.

« c'était qu'un film. Un stupide film d'horreur ! Pas de quoi avoir peur toute la nuit…Allez ! Faut que je m'endorme ou Tyson va encore se foutre de moi demain! » Ce dit-il.

Il tournait et retournait sous ces couverture essayant de trouver le sommeil. Il fixa la porte pensant avoir entendu un bruit. Mais ce n'était bien sûr que le fruit de son imagination.

: Max…

Le blond, complétement paniquer, sursauta a l'appel de son nom. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait parler. C'était Kai.

Kai : Max… Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

Le capitaine semblait légerement énervé et aussi très fatigué vu les cernes sous ces yeux et le ton de sa voix.

Max : Je… et toi, pourquoi tu dors pas ?

Kai : Je te signale que c'est difficil avec quelqu'un qui gigote a côté ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Max : J-j'arrive pas a dormir…

Kai : J'avais remarquer !

Max : Je… J'ai peur…

Kai : Peur ? De quoi ?

Le blond se cacha le visage sous ces couverture, incapable d'affronter le regard de son capitaine.

Max : Je crois que c'est a cause de ce film…

Kai : Ne me dit pas que t'a peur a cause de ce film débile, super mal fait ? Y'a que Tyson pour aimait ce genre de conneries !

Max : Je suis désolé… Mais c'est a cause de ma mèere… quand j'était gosse et que j'avais peur, elle me laissait toujours dormir avec elle…

Kai : … Bon, essaye de dormir, ok ?

Max : Ok…

Puis, ils se recouchèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond sursauta de nouveau.

Max : Kai, t'a rien entendu ?

Kai : Max ! J'essaye de dormir !

Max : Mais y'a quelque chose derière la porte !

Kai : Mais, non ! Dit pas n'importe quoi. Y'a rien. C'est toi qui entend des choses.

Max : Mais si y'avait vraiment quelque chose ?

Kai : Bon, ça suffit ! Tu vas dormir, oui ?

Max : Mais j'arrive pas. Kai, j'ai peur !

Kai : Et merde ! Tu vas la fermer ? Je veux dormir, c'est clair ?

Max : Mais qu'est-ce que je fait, moi ?

Le capitaine resta silencieux, puis après un soupir, il souleva ses couvertures.

Kai : Viens ici…

Max : Quoi ?

Kai : Viens dans mon lit et bouge toi !

Le plus jeune s'exécuta. Il attrapa son oreiller et alla se coucher a côté de Kai qui, lui, ne souhait qu'une seule chose : dormir ! Ce dernier se tourna, dos a l'autre et s'endormi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il décida de se réveiller avant les autres pour pouvoir remettre le blond dans son lit sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soi. Max, quant a lui, continuait de fixer la porte avec attention.

Max : Dit, Kai ? T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ?

Mais Kai dormait déjà et le blond ne reçu aucune réponse. Brusquement, il refixa la porte, son imagination lui jouant encore des tours.

Max : Kai, t'a entendu ? Kai ?

Mais le capitaine ne répondait que par des 'hum' et décida de ne plus écouter le blond. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et tenta donc de dormir, en vain. Il se blotit alors contre le dos de Kai, qui ne semblait pas protester, et fini par s'endormir…

XxxxxX Le lendemain matin…

: Ils sont mignons !

: J'ai presque pas envie de les réveiller !

: Même Kai est cute avec Max blotit contre lui !

Kai, sentant des regards posés sur lui, se leva brusquement, réveillant le blond a côté de lui. Il sursauta en voyant Ray, Tyson et Kenny le regarder dormir. Il sentit ses joues rougir quand il se rappela que Max avait dormit avec lui.

Tyson : Bonjour, les amoureux ! Bien dormi ?

Max : Qu'est-ce qui c'passe ?

Dit-il a moitié réveiller.

Ray : Désolé de vous déranger, mais on doit partir. Vous pourrez toujours continuer ce soir !

Max : Continuer quoi ?

Kai : tssss !

Le capitaine se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Max, qui venait de comprendre que ses amis l'avait surpris en train de dormir avec Kai, rougie comme une tomate. Ray, Tyson et Kenny ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au blond qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX 

A suivre…

Tala : C'est court ! Tu vas faire combien de chapitres ?

Comment tu veut que je le sache avant de les avoir écrit ?

Bryan : Il était nul, ce chapitre ! T'es rouillé ou quoi ?

J'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire aujourd'hui…

Tala : T'es malade ?

Tyson : Vas-y ! Raconte tes malheurs, Kai vas te consoler !

C'est vrai ? (contente, contente)

Kai : (cogne Tyson) Non !

Ooooh ! J'ai besoin d'un câlin ! Tala ! TALA ! Ben, il est où ?

Bryan : Y c'est sauver !

Merde alors ! Bah ! Je l'aurais pour le prochain chapitre ! Il sera mieux que celui là, enfin j'espère ! A + et n'oublier pas les rewiews cette fois, please ?


	4. Chapter 3

Hello ! I'm here !

Tala : Tiens? La disparue !

Bryan : T'es vivante ?

Ouais, pourquoi ?

Spencer : Ben, a force de t'attendre, on a cru que t'était morte !

Sympa… Ben, non ! Je suis toujours vivante !

Tala : Dommage…

Merci d'être volontaire pour répondre aux rewiews Tala ! Moi, j'suis un peu naze aujourd'hui…

Tala : Ok ! Alors, commençons par Kalas1209. L'autre chapitre t'a plus ? T'es bizarre comme fille… Enfin bref ! Kamatari espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci et elle te remercie de parler de sa fic à d'autres personnes…

Bryan : Elle te remercie aussi de lui laisser autant de rewiews pour toutes ses fics.

Tala : Ferme-la ! C'est moi qui parle ! Passons maintenant à Lily9172. Tu trouve pas sa fic nul ? Comment tu fais ? Tu la trouves marrante ? Comment tu fais ? T'as hâte de lire la suite ? Comment tu fais ?

T'es programmé pour répéter toujours les même choses ou quoi ?

Tala : …

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews a toutes les deux et je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances !

Bryan : C'est ça, frime tant que tu peux. Je te signal que ça fait une éternité que t'a pas updater !

C'est vrai ça… Je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir pas eu la patiente d'écrire ses temps-ci… Sorry !

Tala : C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

Pas tout a fait. Je tiens aussi à dire que les persos Beyblade ne m'appartiennes pas mais que je finirais bien par les avoirs !

Tala : Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Bien, passons à l'histoire !

Les phrases en _italiques _sont les pensés des personnages. Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Tyson : MANGER !

Ray : Du calme, Tyson ! On arrive bientôt !

Kenny : Y fallait vraiment que M. Dickenson nous donnes rendez-vous dans un restaurant ? J'en ai marre de l'entendre dire 'manger' toute les quinze secondes !

Ray : Bah ! On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… Courage !

Tyson : Manger, manger…

Max, toujours aussi rouge depuis qu'il s'était levé, restait caché derrière Kai. Le capitaine, lui, restait impassible et faisait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Les trois autres marchaient plus en avant, Tyson en premier, puis Kenny et Ray a la même hauteur.

Ray : Kai, Max ! Vous voulez pas marcher un peu plus vite ? Je vous signale qu'on est déjà en retard !

Tyson : Mais laisse-les ! Tu vois pas qu'ils veulent restés en arrière, en amoureux ?

Kai : Tiens ? T'a réussi a articuler d'autres mots que 'manger' ? C'est un miracle ! Y va pleuvoir !

Tyson : Espèce de bouffon ! Moi qui disais à Ray de vous foutre la paix a toi et a ton chéri, tu pourrais au moins me remercier !

Kai : Fait gaffe, estomac sur pattes, ou ton p'tit cerveau va exploser !

Tyson : Tssss… Pov'con !

'L'estomac sur pattes' se retourna et continua son chemin, vexé, pendant que Max ricanait derrière le dos de Kai. Ce dernier semblait d'une humeur massacrante, mais pour une raison inconnue (mon œil !) ne semblait pas agacé par la présence du blondinet tout mimi !

Arriver au restaurant, trois jeunes filles qui en sortaient, se jetèrent sur les beybladers en criant :

1º fille : Wah ! Je rêve pas ! C'est les Bladebreakers !

2º fille : Je veux un autographe de Max Tate !

3º fille : Non ! C'est moi qui veux un autographe de Max !

1º fille : Pas question ! L'autographe de Max est pour moi !

Tyson : Calmez-vous, les filles ! A ce que je vois, vous êtes toutes les trois des fans de Max ! Mais malheureusement pour vous, il est déjà pris !

Les 3 filles : QUOI ? Il est avec qui ?

Tyson : Ben, y sort avec notre capitaine, Kai !

Tyson pointait Kai avec un sourire mesquin, pendant que les filles fixaient le capitaine avec de gros yeux et la bouche touchant presque le plancher. Max tentait de se cacher derrière ses mains, plantant son regard sur le sol, et Ray et Kenny regardaient un peu partout, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Après quelques secondes comme ça, les filles s'en allèrent, surprise mais déçues. Kai assassinait Tyson du regard, Max tentait également de paraître de mauvaise humeur et Ray et Kenny continuait de regarder de tous les côtés, espérant sortir rapidement de cette situation. Tyson, devant eux, continuait de sourire bêtement.

Max : Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

Le blond essayait de parler sur un ton énervé.

Tyson : Bah ! Parce que c'est la vérité, non ? Et puis, si je les avaient laissé faire, Kai les auraient massacré sans prévenir et on veux pas de morts ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Max : C'est toi qu'il devrait massacrer ! T'es vraiment con de dire des conneries pareilles !

Tyson : Ah bon ! Parce que ce que j'ai dit est faut, peut-être ?

Max : Parfaitement !

Tyson : Ok. Alors explique moi pourquoi on vous a retrouver en train de dormir dans le même lit !

Max : Parce que… heu… parce que… je… _Merde ! Je peux pas lui dire que j'arrivait pas à dormir parce que j'avais peur ! Il va encore se foutre de moi ! Je préfère encore qu'il pense que moi et Kai on a…OUAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?_

Tyson : Ah-ah ! Pourquoi tu dis rien, hein ? T'arrive pas a trouver d'excuse, c'est ça ?

Max : …

Tyson : Ça cache beaucoup de choses, ce silence !

Kai : Bon, ça suffit !

Les autres membres de l'équipe se tournèrent vers leur capitaine.

Kai : Arrête de l'emmerder avec tes questions débiles et sans intérêt !

Tyson : Mais, n'empêche que c'est bizarre ! Pourquoi vous voulez rien dire ? Si comme dit Max, y c'est rien passer, ben expliquez-nous pourquoi vous étiez dans le même lit ce matin !

Kai : Premièrement, ce qui c'est passé ne te regarde absolument pas et deuxième, tu ferait mieux de te préoccuper de choses plus importantes comme le tournoi à venir, par exemple !

Tyson : C'est ça, change de sujet ! En attendant, toi non plus tu ne veux rien dire ! C'est vraiment louche…

Kai : Tss…

Le capitaine décroisa les bras, puis sortit du restaurant sans dire un mot, laissant ses coéquipiers régler le problème tous seuls.

Max : Kai…

Tyson : Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

Max : Hein ?

Tyson : Va derrière lui ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir l'avoir si tu reste là sans rien foutre ?

Max : Mais…

Un serveur se dirigea enfin vers eux.

Serveur : Excusez-moi. Vous êtes les Bladebreakers, c'est bien ça ?

Kenny : Oui, c'est nous.

Serveur : Bien. M Dickenson vous attend. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre table.

Tyson : Ok. Mais y manque Kai… Bah, c'est pas grave ! Max va aller le chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

Max : Mais…

Tyson : Y'a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, on a pas le temps ! Va vite le chercher qu'on puisse enfin manger !

Max : M-mais…

Tyson jeta presque le blondinet dehors, aider par Ray et Kenny.

Max : _Pfff… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire… J'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour un imbécile ! … Je l'aime tellement…_

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

A suivre !

Tala : C'est de pire en pire…

Quoi ?

Bryan : Tu crois qu'elle redeviendra une personne normale un jour ?

Pardon ?

Tala : Ça m'étonnerait ! D'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'elle n'a jamais été normale !

HEIN ?

Bryan & Tala : Rien, rien…

… Bon. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et j'essaierais de le poster plus rapidement cette fois.

Tala : Pourquoi faire ? Personne n'est impatient de lire la suite.

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Maintenant je vais écrire la suite de 'When the night talk to you' et de 'Entre chiens & chats'. Et peut-être aussi celle de 'Les cinq clés'.

Bryan : 'Les cinq clés' ? C'est quoi ?

Tala : Une fic de Wild Arms 3, mais elle a pas reçue de rewiews…

Ouais, mais y'a 16 personnes qui l'on lus !

Tala : Y'a 16 personnes qui sont allez dessus, mais tu sais même pas si ils l'on lus !

Pas grave ! J'ai quand même envie de l'a continuer !

Tala : Si tu veux te donner du travail pour rien… moi, je m'en fou !

Kiss a tous et a plus !


	5. Chapter 4

Salut a tous ! Voici enfin la fin de cette fic !

Tyson : Pas trop tôt !

Ray : Ouais. On va enfin pourvoir avoir la paix !

Nan, en faite, je fini celle-la pour mieux vous torturer dans ''Entre chiens & chats'' !

Max : … Merde…

**Disclaimer : **Beyblade ne m'appartiens toujours pas ! Snif…

Kai : Tant mieux !

Méchant Kai ! Punition ! Répond aux rewiews !

Kai : NON !

Fait-le ou je fou une scène Lemon dans cette fic avec toi et Max !

Max : C'est pas juste !!!!

Kai : … ok, ok ! Je réponds aux rewiews ! OO

Tu vois que tu peux être gentil quand tu veux !

Kai: alors... aléanors... super mimi? heu... on doit pas parler la même langues! '--

Voici la suite et merci pour ta rewiew!

Kai: conan... encore une folle qui veut connaitre Kamatari...

HEY!!!! ne lui parle pas comme ça!!! èé merci conan pour ton compliment! j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Kai : Hum… alors… Kalas1209 !

Ah ! Là c'est moi qui réponds !

Kai : mais, je t'en prie…

Salut Miss ! Voici donc la suite ! Désolé si c'était court… mais tu sais bien que avant de discuter avec toi j'avais pas d'idées ! maintenant j'en ais pleins !!!! et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais faire une suite a cette histoire ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! a plus !

Kai : je peux, maintenant ?

Oui, oui ! tu peux !

Kai : Bon. Passons a Marie-Pier. Tu adore le Kai/Max ? …de quelle planète tu viens ?

Max : Merci pour le compliment !

Kai : … ferme-la, Max. je crois que ça vaut mieux ! lis son texte tu as adorer ? tant mieux pour toi… Kamatari espère que tu aimera ce chapitre et elle te remercie pour ta rewiew… moi par contre…

Mais toi tu n'a pas le droit de faire de commentaire ! continu !

Kai : Ok… passons a Lily9172… comment tu fais pour aimé cette fic ? c'est un mystère ? tu m'étonne… toi aussi tu dois venir d'une autre planète… t'a trouvé l'histoire trop marrante ? mais c'est pas possible ! me voir me chamailler avec Tyson pour une histoire stupide de film d'horreur, tu trouve ça drôle toi ? et puis comment ça 'pauvre Max' ? et moi, alors ? A croire que toute les fanfikeuse de ce monde sont folles !

Eh ! insulte pas les gens qui laissent des rewiews !

Kai : Tu craind pour ta popularité ?

Tyson : elle a rien a craindre de ce côté là, moi je trouve !

GRRRRR !!!!

Max : ok, stop ! envoie la fic avant de les tuer !

Ok ! voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! bonne lecture ! Kai, Tyson ! venez ici qu'on régles des contes !èé

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Max : … Kai ?

Kai : Hum…

Max : Arrête-toi s'il te plaît ! Il faut… qu'on parle !

Kai : Hum !

Énervé, le capitaine marcher rapidement. On pouvait sentir ces ondes meurtrières a des mètres, c'est pourquoi le blond le suivais a une distance résonnable, pour ne pas ce faire tuer !

Max : mais, où tu vas ?

Kai : je rentre, imbécil !

Max : tu rentre ? mais… l'hôtel est de l'autre côté… heu…

Le bleuté s'arrêta brusquement et resta quelques secondes dos a l'autre. puis, il se tourna et fixa de ses yeux rouges les deux petits yeux bleus du pauvre Max. Ce dernier frissona de peur en voyant le regard ténébreux de Kai.

Kai : Humf… peu importe !

Puis il continua sa route sans savoir où il allait.

Max : Mais attend ! où est-ce que tu va ?

Kai : Quel importance ? retourne avec les autres, Max. Je veux être seul !

Le blond hésita quelques secondes, en regardant son capitaine s'éloigner. puis, il se souvins des paroles de Tyson.

Max : _C'est peut-être ma seule chance… non, sûrement pas ! mais j'en ais marre d'attendre le bon moment ! pour une fois, je vais foncer !!!_

Il couru derrière son capitaine et le suivit jusqu'à une petite rivière traversée par un petit pont. Kai alla sur ledit pont et croisa ses bras sur un des bord. Il observer le vide l'air songeur, mais sa colère pouvait encore se lire dans ses yeux distraits. Max s'aprocha de lui et comme son capitaine ne semblait pas réagir a sa présence, le blond croisa aussi ses bras sur le rebord et observa la rivière coulé en attendant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le bleuté ne supporte plus d'avoir l'autre a côté.

Kai : Max ! Va-t-en ! je veux être seul ! – il le regardait a présent, et n'hésitait pas a lui montré sa colére en serrant les poings.

Max : Tiens ? J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu m'avait pas remarqué ! – Répondit le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kai : Max ! Je n'plaisante pas ! Fout-moi la paix, c'est clair ?

L'autre, ignorant ce qu'il disait, se tourna a nouveau vers la rivière, la tristesse envahissant son visage.

Max : Kai… je… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir dit a Tyson pourquoi j'ai dormit dans ton lit… j'avais pas envie qu'il se foute encore de moi… je suis vraiment désolé…

Kai soupira. Apparement, il n'aurait pas la paix avant de discuter avec lui ! Bah ! après tout c'était son travail de capitaine ! et puis Max n'était pas aussi insupportable que Tyson. Il était même beaucoup mieux ! Calme, amusant, charmant, mignon…

Le bleuté secoua la tête, chassant ces pensés idiotes, sans vraiment savoir d'où elles lui venaient. Il baissa la tête, essayant de se calmer un peu. Ce n'était pas la faute du blond, donc il n'avait pas raisons de lui crier dessus.

Kai : Max… Ce n'est pas a toi que j'en veux ! c'est a l'autre bouffon avec ses commentaires a la con ! inutil de te dire de qui je parle ! alors arrête de t'excuser inutilement ! (1)

Max : C'est vrai ? Tu m'en veux pas ?

Kai : Pff… non…

Max : Au faite… - commença-t-il, géné, une main derrière la tête. – je voulais te remercier… pour m'avoir laisser dormir… avec toi… sinon, j'aurais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Et je me serais sûrement endormi pendant les explications de M. Dickenson.

Se souvenant de pourquoi il avait suivit Kai, Max fixa le chemin qu'ils avaient enpreinter pour venir, l'air embêter.

Kai : Ils ont dû commencer depuis longtemps… tu devrais les rejoindre…

Max : mais… et toi ?

Kai : je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux être seul !

Max : mais il est pas question que je laisse mon capitaine chéri tout seul ! – dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Kai : Quoi ? – il se tourna surpris vers le blond. Ce dernier le regarder avec un sourire amuser sur les lèvres.

Max : Non, sérieusement ! je préfère rester ici avec toi plutôt que retourner là-bas ! c'est assez loin et j'ai pas envie d'écouter les explication de M. Dickenson ! je promet de ne pas t'embêter !

Kai regarda quelques secondes les yeux souriant du blond. Qui peux résisté a un si joli visage ? Personne ! Même pas Kai Hiwatari !

Kai : … Bon d'accord ! tu peux rester avec moi

Max : Ouais ! Super ! On vas où ?

Sans rien répondre, le bleuté se dirigea de l'autre côté du pont où se trouvait un parc. Ils s'y promenèrent quelques minutes, croisant de nombreuses personnes. Certaines seules, d'autres accompagner par une ou plusieures autres personnes, d'autres avec des chiens, se baladant sous la douceur du soleil matinal.

Ne supportant plus ce silence, malgré qu'il soit agréable en compagnie de Kai, le blond se décida enfin a parler.

Max : Kai… ?

Kai : Max !

Le coupa le bleuté en s'arrêtant. Tête basse, il continua :

Kai : Max… je suis désolé… d'être comme je suis…

Max : quoi ? mais non ! t'a pas de raison de t'excuser…

Le capitaine leva la tête et fixa les yeux bleus de l'autre.

Kai : J'aime pas dire ça mais… Tyson a raison… je suis insupportable !

Max : Kai !!

Kai : je suis désolé !! Je vous fais tu mal a tous en vous parlant méchament et en ne participant pas a vos activités ! je ne pense qu'a moi et au beyblade !

Max : mais Kai…

Kai : Pardonne-moi de ne pas être comme les autres ! j'aimerais changer mais je n'y arrive pas ! Pardonne moi d'être comme ça !

Max : Mais Kai ! C'est comme ça que je t'aime !!

Le capitaine qui c'était laisser emporter resta surpris. Il regarda le blond poser précipitament ses mains sur sa bouche puis tenta de retrouver son calme.

Kai : … qu… quoi.. ?

Max : Je… je veut dire…

Il essayait de trouver rapidement une excuse mais esperait quand même que son capitaine comprendrait ses sentiments.

Max : Je veut dire… c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime ! voilà ! c'est ça… tu sait, Kai, t'es bizarre ! renfermer et tout… ça… enfin, ça te rend… hum… charmant…

Le blond complétement perdu, ne savait quoi dire. Le regard du bleuté l'avait complétement paralyser. Mais il essaya quand même de se ratrapper tant bien que mal.

Max : Heu… en fait… je suis sûr que même si on a du mal a te le démontrer, on t'adore tous ! après tout… t'es notre capitaine adoré !

Et il fini sur un sourire. Kai resta surprit par les paroles de l'autre. Puis il sourit a son tour, ce qui rassura Max.

Kai : merci… Max…

Il fit marche arrière. Il était tant de rentrer. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement mais surtout de tristesse avant de suivre son capitaine.

A la porte du restaurant où les attendaient les autres membres de l'équipe se tenaient quelques fans qui esperaient pouvoir voir leurs beybladers préférés a leur sortie. Ils se précipitaires sur les deux garçons a leur arriver.

Fan : Waaaaah !!!!! C'est Max Tate !!!!! Je veux un authographe !!!!

Fan 2 : Moi je veux lui serrer la main !!!!

Fan 3 : et moi je veux l'embrasser !!!

La fille qui avait crier ça essaya de se jetter sur le pauvre Max mais Kai fut plus rapide.

Kai : ça, c'est pas permit !

Fan 3 : Mais pourquoi ? ça te pose un problème peut-être ??

Kai : si tu touche a mon Maxou, t'aura a faire a moi !

Fan 3 : ton Maxou ?

Le blond ne compris rien de ce qui ce passa ensuite. Kai… son Kai s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et sans rien dire, il l'embrassa amoureusement devant tout les fans, et devant le reste de l'équipe enfin sortie du restaurant.

Tyson : Voilaaaa !!! qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? Max est déjà prit ! aller ! déguerpissez ! y'a rien a voir ! (2)

Les fans, deçus, s'en allèrent. Max et Kai se regardaient intenssement jusqu'à ce que Tyson décide de briser le silence.

Tyson : vous en avez mit du temps !

Kai se retourna lentement vers lui pour le tuer du regard. Comment ose-t-il briser ce moment si magique ? Il allait le payer !

Kai : Tu a raison… on a plus beaucoup de temps pour s'entrainer ! Bougez-vous !

Tyson & Ray : Mais ??

Max : Oh non…

Le bleuté se tourna vers Max pour voir sur son visage une expression d'ennui. Puis il soupira.

Kai : ok… faites ce que vous voulez, vous trois. Moi et Max on va faire un tour.

Max : Cool !!

Tyson : Ah-Ah ! Vous allez faire une balade en amoureux, hein ?

Kai : ça te dérange ?

Tyson se clama tout de suite, surprit par la réaction de son capitaine.

Tyson : ben… non…

Une fois le capitaine de dos, déjà en train de partir, Ty' fit un clin d'œil a Max et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire. Puis il rattrapa son bleuté adoré et lui prit la main en souriant.

Max : _Merci Tyson ! Grace a toi, j'ai Kai rien que pour moi maintenant !_

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Garde ta salive pour ce soir !!!! LOL XD

Max : C'est pas une pub, ça ?

Ray : fait pas attention… c'est ce qui s'appelle la ''connerie''. T'approche pas trop d'elle, c'est contagieux !

Max : Ah…

C'est bien la première fois que Ty' dit une chose pareille aux fans !

Tyson : Ouais mais bon… c'est pour la bonne cause…

Max : Merci Tyson… --

Tyson : De rien Maxou !

Max : c'était de l'ironie, Ty' ! --

Tyson : De liromi ? c'est quoi ? ça se mange ?

Max : --

No comment ! --

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Fin !!!!

J'ai enfin fini cette fic !! ça a pas été facil ! je me rend compte que je suis vraiment pas douée pour les histoire d'amour ! --

Kai : On avait remarquer… J'ai dut passé pour un tendre pour que tu puisse la finir cette stupide fic.

Désolé Kaiounet ! '

Kai : hum…

Max : j'suis chou dans cette fic… non ?

Très, mon Maxou !

Max : cool !!! lecteurs, siouplai, rewiewer !!! Parce que je suis chou dedans !!!

Je vous donnerais plus tard des détails sur la suite de cette fic (si j'en fais une)! A la prochaine ! Bye !


End file.
